Dis le moi
by missyaoiiiii
Summary: Goten aime Trunks mais il se fait rejeter, nous savons le point de vu de Goten mais qu'en est-il de Trunk ? n'est ce pas un simple quiproquo ?
1. rejet

dis le moi

 **Yo ! je suis de retour pour vous faire une fanfic, avec chap ! et une sonfic ! (double kill :] )**

 **cette fois ci c'est mes chouchouuuux.**

 **YAOI DONC SI T'AIME PAS TU LIS PAAAAS.**

 **bref j'espère qu'elle vous plaira, et des reviews...? comme Pumsan par exemple :[] s'il vous plait !**

 **la musique je j'adoOore = elastic heart traduite de Sia 3**

"Je t'aime".

2 mots, 6 lettres et pourtant, un sentiment que personne ne puisse expliquer. Mais le pire c'est la réponse. elle peut être un pur bonheur, et pour moi, (pour moi), on en revient le coeur brisé...

 _Et quelqu'un d'autre mord la poussière_

 _Pourquoi donc ne puis-je pas conquérir l'amour?_

 _J'ai probablement pensé que nous n'étions qu'un_

 _J'ai voulu mener cette guerre sans armes._

Elle avait été si facile ? Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi il ne me parle plus, il m'évite, il est froid, il est distant, il est gêné, il a peur... de moi. Alors je me suis demandé, à quoi bon vivre ? *rire* pardon je crois que.. je deviens fou.

 _Et je le voulais, je le voulais tellement_

 _Mais il y avait tant de drapeaux rouges_

 _Maintenant, quelqu'un d'autre mord la poussière_

 _Et soyons clairs, je n'ai confiance en personne_

 _Tu ne m'as pas brisée_

 _Je me bats toujours pour la paix_

bref, un autre probleme s'impose... Oh oui un énorme problème... c'est que cette amour _si on appelle les choses ainsi; est toujours là, pourquoi ? pourquoi mon coeur bat-il quand je le vois, quand il parle, quand je sens son odeur ? Je pense à lui tous le temps, j'ai quitté ma petite amie ! _Valèse, son prénom. Ce que je voudrais c'est oublier mais... 

_J'ai la peau dure et un cœur élastique_

 _Mais il se peut que ta lame soit trop affûtée_

 _Je suis telle un élastique, jusqu'à ce que tu tires trop fort,_

 _Je peux casser net et bouger vite_

 _Mais tu ne me verras pas tomber en morceaux_

 _Car j'ai un cœur élastique_

 _J'ai un cœur élastique_

 _Oui, j'ai un cœur élastique_

J'en ai déjà parlé à quelqu'un, mon frère Gohan, il m'a beaucoup aidé à ne pas partir en dépression et a fait en sorte que je ne le voit le plus rarement possible pendant les retrouvailles, (ou même quand il est avec ses petites-amies...)

 _Et je resterai debout toute la nuit_

 _Soyons clairs, je ne fermerai pas les yeux_

 _Et je sais que je peux survivre_

 _Je suis allé(e) trop loin pour sauver ma vie_

Je ne vous est même pas expliquer le comment du pourquoi ? excusez-moi.  
Tous a commencer lors d'une soirée entre meilleure ami, sympa, j'étais tendu car je savais ce que j'avais à faire, nous étions en train de boire quand je m'avance, doucement puis je le regarde dans les yeux, qu'il était beau... Je m'approche de plus en plus sans qu'il s'en appercoive et la... je l'embrasse._pas très galant mais bon. Bien sur il s'éjecta de moi, me regarde avec étonnement, dégout, pitié même, et je me lance...je lui dis cette fameuse phrase qui boulverse tous. il y rigole fortement _trop d'ailleurs, et comme un lache il s'enfuit ! Pourquoi ?

 _Et je la veux, je veux tellement ma vie_

 _Je fais tout ce que je peux_

 _Puis, quelqu'un d'autre mord la poussière_

 _C'est dur de perdre quelqu'un qu'on a choisi_

 _Tu ne m'as pas brisée_

 _Je me bats toujours pour la paix_

Pourquoi ? putain pourquoi je ne peux pas aimer cet homme ? *soupir*

 _J'ai la peau dure et un cœur élastique_

 _Mais il se peut que ta lame soit trop affûtée_

 _Je suis comme un élastique, jusqu'à ce que tu tires trop_

 _fort_

 _Je peux casser net et bouger vite_

 _Mais tu ne me verras pas me briser en morceaux_

 _Parce que j'ai un cœur élastique_

A oui, je sais. C'est parce que... C'est mon meilleur ami.

 **A SUIVRE...**

 **voila allez une rikiki review et tu c'est la suite la prochaine fois ? ( pour être franche je sais pas quand, pck entre les cours et les devoirs.. :/ fin quand j'ai l'inspiration ! comme moi dans le bus :') BREF vous devinez qui parle, et vous devinerez qui parlera la pro ? ) kiskiss les gens.**


	2. révélation

**DIS LE MOI**

 **hey ! désolé de ne pas avoir écrit plus tôt mais je vous les dits... j'ai trop pas le temps ! bref voici le 2° chapitre de "dis le moi" j'espere que celui la aura un j'aime ou une review ou rien du tous... comme vous voulez ! fin bonne suite :P**

A ce moment là je voulais mourrir, recommencer cette sois disante merveilleuse journée où je devais la passer avec mon Meilleure Ami. Le pire c'est que je regrette. Pourquoi ? il m'a embrassé ! Lui,Songoten, mon melleur ami m'a embrasser et m'a expliqué qu'il ''m'aimait'' ! conneries. c'est tous, mais non, moi, je me suis enfuis comme un laches même pire... je n'ose plus le regarder, je ne lui parle plus, je l'évite, je suis froid, je suis distant,gêné, j'ai peur... .Que devrais je faire ?Il y a en moi une sensations étrange, mon esprit est brouillé et je ne veux même plus sortir avec de filles, au début je le faisait pour qu'il souffre mais maintenant c'est moi. putain c'est fou de dire ça !

LA seule personne qui a pu écouter mes caprices, c'est ma mère, elle n'est pas du genre à critiquer mes choix et m'a bien aidée, après tous c'est un génie.

Cela s'est passé tellement vite que je ne sais pas mes propres intentions, sentiments, je doute, pourtant ce baiser et cette déclaration (pas très galante) ne doit pas être si affreuse, si ?

Tous a commencé au moment de la " merveilleuse" soirée avec Goten, films pizzas, comme d'habitude j'allais chercher les bières, j'avais remarqué qu'il été tendu, n'y prétend pas attention je démarrai une discussion, puis me regarda dans les yeux, qu'il était beau mais d'un coup il... m'embrassa *rougit*, plusieurs sentiments m'étais survenus : étonnement, incompris, gêne et... joie. ET LA, je me retrouve en bas de son appartement, sans manteau, dans le froid. Hein ?! Attend mais il m'a avoué qu'il était... et j'ai... J'me dégoute. putain je veux mourir , et c'est à partir de ça que je crois que moi aussi je l'aime (depuis bien lontemps). mais c'est trop tard, il me déteste, il essaye de m'oublier,( moi aussi pour être franc) je suis immonde, dégueulasse.

Les larmes commence à couler sur mes joues, j'en mets partout sur mon cahier, je souffre et lui aussi , je lui fait du mal et moi aussi... *MAIS ALORS POURQUOI TU NE VAS PAS LE VOIR ET LUI DIRE ?!* C'est ça, la révélation.

je relève la tête, je prend mon manteau, je descend les escaliers, prévient ma mère que j'y vais en me demandant où , la réponse fut " lui dire que je l'aime", elle sourit, me souhaitant bonne chance. (pas l'temps d'naiser) Je vole à toute allure chez lui. J'arrive Goten,soit patient.

Ton meilleur ami est de retour.

 **A SUIVRE...**

 **voilà ! plus de suspence, il est long à la détente ce trunk ! bref je vous laisses, kiskiss les gens. (et laisser queque chose aussi non je pleure :'( )**


	3. l'amour

DIS LE MOI

 **yo ! dernier chapitre aujourd'hui ! Avec quelque tristesse de savoir que personne n'apprecie vraiment ma fancic... snif :'( mais bon ! je vais jusqu'au bout.**

 **Cela va être enfin décisif, vont -ils être ensemble ? je vous laisse lire !**

 _ *** = pensé de trunks ° = pensé de goten**_

 _*_ Je suis arrivé, essouflé et même exité, pourtant je n'arrive pas à sonner. Je finis par hésiter ? non hors de questions ! Je suis venu ici pour quelque chose non ?

Je presse le bouton, mais aucune réponse _*_

Je suis seul, je déprime, je n'ai plus rien envie de faire. Puis mon coeur manque un battement, il est ici. Je le sais, il vient de sonner; cependant je n'ai pas envie de le voir, surtout en ce moment. Je réussi à me trainer jusque à la porte et je m'assieds en boule, encore seul...

 _*_ Pourquoi il n'ouvre pas ? Je sais qu'il est là (je le sens), ah ça m'énerve ! merde _*_

 _"_ Je sais que t'es ici, j'ai...j'ai besoin... d-de te P-Parler, s'il te plait ouvre moi c'est important. _"_

 _*_ Depuis quand je begaye ? Je stresse tellement que je sue des fesses ! (un peu de sérieux.) _*_

 _"_ Je ne vais pas rester là tous le temps ! je do_

-Va t'en !

-Quoi ? _"_

Va t'en putain j'veux pas te voir ! enfin... Si tu ne pars pas je risque de péter les plombs

 _"_ J'ai dit : va t'en ! Laisse moi.

-Non ! Et je veux te dire quelque chose d'important... mais... c'est compliqué...

\- Moi je n'ai pas envie de les entendre alors casse toi _"_

 _*_ La colère monte, je commence à vouloir entrer: c'est ouvert. Il bloque la porte, je force _*_

 _"_ Mais pourquoi tu ne veux pas ?

-Parce que je **t'aime moi** ! Et je ne veux pas encore souffir ! Tu comprend pas ça ? _"_

MERDE j'ai parler trop vite, cela ma

permis de refermer la porte.

 _*_ Il m'aime encore ? Non il me hais, je l'ai fais souffrir ! Alors... _*_

 _"_ Tu ne comprend pas de je t'aime aussi merde ! Tu crois que je suis venu pourquoi ? _"_

Hein

 _*_ Je ne me cacherai plus _*_

 _"_ Quand tu ma dit pour la première fois que tu m'aimais, j'étais... tellement heureux que j'en ai eu tous simplement peur...

HEINNN

Je pensais que tu me détestais, que je suis un monstre... (soupire) raah ou-oublie ça j'te laisse.

-ATTEND !"

J'ouvre la porte, fonce direct dans ses bras, je perds l'équilibre et nous tombons

"Comment peux-tu me dire une déclaration si magnifique en voulant t'enfuir encore ?! Oups je Pleure J'étais tellement en colère contre moi-même, que je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter de t'aimais.

\- hey,

-quoi ? (renifle)

*comment ne pas l'embrasser avec un visage aussi kawaï ? *

-Je t'aime.

-Vraiment ?

-Ouiii ! Je pourrais le crier si il faut !

-Maisss alors pourquoi tu pleures ?  
-crétin, c'est des larmes de joie.

Il me regarde avec CE sourire qui me fait tomber à la renverse ,et, cette fois ci c'est à moi de l'embrasser, mmmh qu'est ce c'est bon, ses lèvres si douces, pulpeuses et ca langue faut pas en parler... tous _ça_ m'appartient !

-Il ne faudrait pas rentrer ? J'ai tellement de choses à toucher...

-Avec plaisir...

FINI

 **Et voila ! Enfin ! qu'ils sont choux mes chouchoux hihi :P 😍 pour ne pas laisser un fin comme ça je vais faire... un épilogue ! (désolé mais ce ne sera pas du lemon ! ) je vous laisse tous simplement vous imaginez leur relations "officielles" au monde ! kiskiss les gens :)**


	4. épilogue

DIS LE MOI 

**Yo ! et voila l'épilogue et FIN de ma fanfic, j'ai vu qu'on se perdait beaucoup à partir du chapitres 3 (je crois) donc je vais essayer de m'améliorer sur ce lecture. ;)**

"t'es sûr ? Je n'ai pas envie que cela ce termine mal...

-mais non, tous va bien se passer tu vas voir ! ils seront obligés de l'accepter un jour !

-je n'ai pas envie que cela se finisse avec une mère qui me lamentera toute sa vie à cause d'un fils qui n'aura pas de petit-enfant !

-si c'est ça qui te gêne on en adoptera un mais pour l'instant ils doivent être au courant .Et puis nous nous aimons n'est-ce pas ce qui compte ?"

Goten sourit à ses paroles rassusantes, cela faisait bientôt 1 an qu'ils sortaient ensemble et avaient emmenagé 3 mois plus tôt, sans que des soupçons ne se fasses, aux yeux de tous ils étaient meilleure amis (normal qu'il s'installent ensemble), ils étaient heureux mais on du prendre une grande désicion : informer la team de leur couple !

Goten termina de remettre la cravate de son amant, lui sourit et l'embrassa passionement, ils sortirent de leur appartement et se dirigèrent vers leur voiture.  
Arrivée à Capsule Corps, on sentait que la tension avaient augmenté : d'un côté trunks très enthousiaste et de l'autre goten inquiet et nerveux. La cause ? et bien si il avait un refus de la mère pour l'un et/ou du père pour l'autre cela le mettrait hors de lui (ne pouvant pas passer sa vie sans son homme !) Enfin, ils avaient pour aide Bulma, Gohan et Videl qui eux ont été les premiers au courant de l'histoire. (et très content)

Quand goten vu son frère, il se précipita vers lui et demanda de le suivre immédiatement dans un coin, seuls à seuls : il avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un.

"Goten qu'est ce qui se passe ? maman et les autres vont pas tarder.

-je sais mais...j'ai le traque.

-Calme-toi, tu sais j'étais pareil à ton âge, quand je devais dire à maman que je sortais avec Videl, elle était tellement contente !

-Oui mais tu es avec une fille et moi c'est mon "meilleur ami" ce n'est pas pareil.

-L'importance c'est ton bonheur, goten maman ne t'en voudras pas longtemps, juste pour ses petit enfants imaginaires"

La discussion se termina avec un calin fraternel et rejoignirent le groupe.

Pendant le repas, trunk se leva, un verre à la main, un couteau dans l'autre, puis tapota doucement la coupe se qui interrompa le diner. C'était maintenant ou jamais. Il prit alors la parole :

"Mes chers amis et famille, nous sommes ici pour nous retrouvés chaque fois pour célébrer notre amitié. Aujourd'hui j'ai un aveux à vous faire.

-une petite-copine ? taquina Yamcha.

-et bien... Oui et non, car oui je suis en couple avec la femme de ma vie, ou devait-je dire : l'homme, et je suis avec une personne que vous conaissait très bien.  
-QUOI ?! QUI DIT LE NOUS ! "

Bizarrement la nouvelle mit le monde en délires, des cris et Brouahaha s'entendirent. Puis goten se leva à son tour, prit la main de son amant et dit :

"C'est moi, et cela va faire bientôt 1 an que nous sommes promis, et que j'espère que vous seriez agréer ceci"

Le silence se fit, puis un applaudissement vient de bulma, gohan suivit de sa femme et tous le monde se prirent à coeur et les félicitèrent avec étonnement et gaiement.

En fin de compte, Chichi tomba dans les paumes qu'une fois apres avoir compris qu'elle n'aura pas d'autres de petits-enfants que Pan, bra déprima pendant un bon moment pour digérer, ses progès de la vie avec Goten, quant à Végéta bah il n'était pas présent donc la su que 3 semaines plus tard, quand bulma en a reparler mais n'en a même pas rechigné.Puis sangoku : ne pas en parler.(il n'a toujours rien compris)

Toute cette histoire se termine bien, pour le meilleure et pour le pire.

 **FIN**

 **C'est enfin terminé je les laisse en paix ! j'espère que cette épilogue vous plait en tous cas je remercie LA reriew qui m'a aidée (je pense) à peut-être améliorer les choses... En tous cas je vous dis a la pro kiskiss les gens :)**


End file.
